Stay
by amberholic89
Summary: Based on the song 'Stay' by Sugarland. Arizona and Callie are having some problems.


**This story is AU, you'll see what things are different when you read it. It's based on the song 'Stay' by Sugarland.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or anything that is related to Grey's, that belongs to Shonda Rhimes and the song 'Stay' belongs to Sugarland.**

I had taken the call from Calllie over an hour ago telling me that she was on her way, but I was still waiting here, an hour later. It had been like this a lot lately, her taking longer than she should to make her way here from the hospital. I know who she is always with though. She was always with HER.

I would see them sneak into one of the many on-call rooms in the hospital when she didn't think I was around. She might not intend to hurt me but she does. It hurt me every time she chooses HER over me. I just wish Callie could see that SHE can't love her more than me.

But despite that I'll still wait for Callie to come to me, because I love her so much. I tried once to break it off with her I told her that I couldn't deal with that woman in her life and I left. But I came back. I always do.

I hear the sound of keys jangling in the lock and my ears perk up. Callie was back. My wine glass was discarded on the table and I prepared myself for the excuse this time. I was prepared to be mad at her, I really was but then she walked through the door with flowers in her hand and an apology on her gorgeous lips.

"Sorry I'm late Arizona, things at the hospital ran late." The kiss on my cheek completed the apology, causing me to melt and forgive her immediately.

"It's okay. Diner's ready," the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. No it's not okay, I had wanted to say, you can't keep doing this to me. But I didn't say any of that, I should just be happy with what I have, I said to myself.

Callie's arms wrapped around from behind while I was getting cutlery, twinning them around my waist. Her laugh vibrated through me and I remembered why I put up with everything that comes with loving her, she always makes me feel like I am the most important person in the world. Like I' the only one that matters.

The smile on my face turned sour as I thought about HER, is this how Callie made her feel? Does she feel the same way I do when Callie is around? It was a very sobering thought to me.

I squirmed my way out of Callie's arms an went back to setting the table then serving the dinner, large plates full of the lasagna that had been warming the oven for over an hour. I shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts, convincing myself once more that I should just be happy with what I have and that she is even here for dinner.

We both take our seats, each on the opposite heads of the table. I watched Callie take in a deep breath, taking in the smell of her meal.

"Smells good babe." She smiled at me, that magic smile, the one that shows off her brilliantly white teeth. That smile that I want to only be mine, not having to share it with HER.

"So what kept you back at the hospital?" I asked innocently breaking the main unspoken rule. Don't question the excuses. As predicted she sighed, putting down the fork full of food in her hand and looking back at me with a frustrated expression.

"Arizona…" She warns. I've touched a nerve.

"I was just wondering what held you back a whole _hour_." I shoved a mouth full of lasagna into my mouth, my brain torn between shutting up and pressing the issue "And also I was wondering, does that excuse usually work with her too? Because it's starting to get a bit repetitive with me." Apparently pressing the issue was going to happen.

"I don't want to talk about this Arizona." Her voice as low as she pushed herself away from the table and ran her fingers roughly through her hair.

"Well maybe I do!" I yelled back, surprising even myself. "When are you going to stop seeing her Callie? I'm getting tired of your excuses."

"Erica is my wife Arizona! Not my Mistress!"

"But I am so that means my feelings are somehow worth less in this situation?" That was her go to excuse every time we had the argument. I knew that Erica was her wife. I never forgot that fact.

"No I didn't-. It's complicated Arizona, you just don't understand." She let out a frustrated growl, throwing her hands in the air.

"I think I understand perfectly Calliope" I summed up my courage, puffing out my chest slightly before saying my next few words. "We're done. I don't want to see you again."

I kept up my strength as Callie turned to me, her watery, deep brown eyes focusing on my face.

"No Arizona, you don't mean that. I love you." She had changed to pleading; this was where I always gave in, but not this time. This time I was going to be strong.

"Go back to your wife Calliope. I can't deal with all the secrets and the lying anymore."

"But Arizona…"

"No I can't take this anymore, I'm tired of giving you everything and only getting half back. I don't have to live this way. Just stay with her. Stay with your wife."

There was a long moment of silence before she nodded, wiping a few stay tears off her cheeks. I closed my eyes and listened to her pick up her keys and purse and walk out the front door. It felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I knew that that time I was going to stay away from her.

I was finally free.


End file.
